


Day 1 - Lending a not-so-gentle hand

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Shepard convinces Garrus that they should share their kinks, and they even get cracking on the lists.





	Day 1 - Lending a not-so-gentle hand

**Author's Note:**

> The clock is 12:21 on the 1st of October here in Denmark, so here goes! First time participating in this sort of event, I'm very excited!

 

There was nothing about the day that insinuated that something exceptional would happen later. Shepard was doing the dishes while Garrus was vacuuming the floor of their apartment. The artificial sunlight was bright and clear, letting them believe it was a good, sunny day outside.

Once done with the trivial household chores, Shepard stripped off her gloves – they didn’t have a dishwasher, Shepard insisted on doing it by hand – and dried her hands. Then she went to the living room and flopped down on Garrus’ big, sectional sofa where she watched Garrus work with a smug smile on her face.

She loved seeing him work – and work out – and get all sweaty. She didn’t know exactly what it was about his glistening forehead and labored breathing, but it got her hot and bothered.

“Garrus,” she suddenly said and stretched languidly, moaning as her back gave a soft series of pops, “what are you doing tonight?”

The turian shrugged and looked at her with a fondness that nearly broke her heart.

“I was planning on just spending it with you. Stay in, watch a movie, get some pizza. How come?”

Oh, because she had a _much_ better idea.

“I was thinking,” she began and traced circles into the soft leather with her naked foot, “that we should sit down and make a list of kinks we have.”

Garrus nearly dropped the vacuum cleaner, and his mandibles flared outwards in what she had learned to interpret as surprise.

“We should _what_?”

“You heard me, Vakarian. A list of kinks we each have.”

“And, say I indulge you in this crazy idea, what do we do once we have the lists?”

Shepard giggled, and Garrus’ heart skipped a beat – Spirits, how he loved that sound! She got up and slinked over towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. Their height difference was always something she forgot until she stood next to him.

“We talk about them, of course, and we might _indulge_ each other in some of the kinks.”

“Are you insinuating our love life isn’t, what’s the word, _steamy_ enough?” he asked, and though he was teasing, Shepard could hear the underlying string of worry.

“Not at all. Trust me, you get me _very_ hot and bothered, Garrus, it was just a fun idea. I didn’t mean---” She was cut off when he caught her lips in a clumsy kiss and squeezed her tightly against his much bigger body.

“I didn’t say it was a bad idea.”

* * *

So that night, they both sat in their bed and made their lists.

“How much does it take to make it a kink?” Garrus asked, holding his pen between his lips.

“The moment it’s something sexual you want to try out,” Shepard answered, scribbling down word after word and making Garrus more than a little nervous.

How many kinks did she _have_? He dared not steal a glance at her pad, both because he respected her privacy and because he was, admittedly, pretty excited about this. He wanted it to be a surprise.

When they were both done, they traded pads. Both human and turian giggled a bit when their hands brushed each other; they were both nervous about this.

In silence, they went over each other’s list, Shepard whistling lowly every now and then. Garrus’ mind reeled at the number of kinks his Shepard had.

They were split up in two sections – one list under a big ‘R’ and one under the letter ‘G’. There were the standard kinks that he easily recognized – spanking, dirty talk, public, humiliation – but there were also ones that he had no idea what was all about; creampie, worship, olfactophilia.

Seems like his research hadn’t been done thoroughly enough. Or maybe these were beyond ‘standard’ sex?

“So,” he began and cleared his throat once he was done reading, “are these like… for you to be giving or receiving?”

“The ones under ‘R’ I like to be on the receiving end of, and those under ‘G’ I prefer to be giving,” she explained and pointed to the letters, “but I’m not opposed to switching it up to match with you.”

He simply nodded, suddenly feeling sheepish. Sensing this, Shepard smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his mandible gently.

“We’ll start with something simple, something like… like spanking. You know what that is, don’t you?”

Garrus nodded again and looked at his hands.

“My hands are not suited for that, though. My talons could tear you to shreds.”

“Then I suppose you just have be careful,” she murmured against his mandible. He chuckled and turned his head to bump their foreheads together affectionately.

For a moment, they just sat like that, his hand stroking her upper arm gently while her hand rested on his strong thigh.

Then, suddenly, he moved to the edge of the bed so his long legs were swung over the edge and his two-claw feet resting on the floor. Garrus looked back at Shepard and patted his thighs, making her face heat up.

“Come on, Shepard,” he chuckled, “or are you _scared_?” That got her to grimace before she jumped off the bed and tugged down her sleeping pants and panties. She didn’t bother folding them, simply let them lie on the floor, and swaggered over to Garrus.  

“I’m not _scared_ ,” she said haughtily.

“Prove it,” he purred and took her hand, pulling her down so she lay splayed across his lap. She turned her head to look up at him, and Garrus, with satisfaction, noted how much less haughty she looked now. She didn’t look nervous, no, but she wasn’t her confident self either.

“Just relax,” he told her and stroked her ass, nice and round, yet taut, getting her used to the pressure of his hand on her. He noticed how she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, and he noticed how she relaxed against him, went pliant.

“I won’t hurt you. Well, not in a way you don’t want. Remember our safeword?”

Shepard nodded, and he thought he saw the hint of a smile on her now carpet-facing face.

“Good,” he murmured and squeezed her ass, making her inhale sharply, “and you trust me?”

“I trust you with my life, Garrus.”

She always told him this, but no matter how many times he heard it, it always made his heart swell and blood rush faster in his veins.

Then he raised his hand, making sure to push his talons as far back as he could, and brought it back down to connect with her bare ass in a loud smack. Shepard gasped and jerked with the power of the slap, squeezing his thigh tighter with her hands.

“Count for me.”

“One,” she said, and Garrus took pride in how her voice already wavered slightly.

He raised his hand again and smacked her ass once more, prompting her to blurt out “Two!”, and once more, followed by breathy “Three!”.

For Shepard, the blows stung, but they also made her incredibly wet. Each slap to her ass made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat, made her sex throb.

Garrus’ hand came down on her ass again, and again, and again, until Shepard didn’t know how many times he had spanked her, but she knew that her ass must be bright red, because it _hurt_ , but it was so _good_. He made sure to target each cheek, make the burn so much stronger as it started spreading to her lower back.

“Shepard?” came Garrus’ deep, flanged voice above her, and she opened her eyes, not knowing she had squeezed them tightly shut.

“Keep going,” she panted and just now noticed that she was rubbing insistently against him, her body eager to relieve some of the fire in her loins.

Then she felt cold talons against her nether lips, and she nearly cried out, her legs immediately spreading.

“Spirits, you’re _soaked_ ,” he commented, and she could have punched him. Of course she was, he was doing a hell of a job!

His talons caressed her lips, even pried them apart to rub at the little nub that was protruding from its hood, and Shepard was bound to only sigh and moan as he touched her. His other hand was lifted high into the air and was brought down sharply on her ass, the talons dragging along the abused flesh and making her cry out and jerk into his hands.

She was so far gone, she didn’t know which hand she wanted more – the one that actively hurt her, or the one that made her chest tight and breathing hard and shallow. All she knew was that she was pushing into one hand one moment and the other the next.

Garrus chuckled, and _God_ , the sound sent a chill down her spine, made her whimper softly and hang her head forward. Her hands squeezed his thigh tighter, perfectly rounded nails digging into the soft fabric of his sleeping pants.

Then there was a series of rapid smacks on her ass, but there were also his talons against her labia and clit, rubbing firmly and in small, sharp circles that made the breath hitch in her throat.

When she came, it was with Garrus’ name on her lips and her body went completely taut and rigid, the fire in her loins finally becoming extinguished and the knot in her stomach loosened to give her a feeling of absolute bliss and weightlessness.

Her mouth hung open while her eyes were shut tightly, and she rubbed frantically against his talons, against his thigh, anything that could make her high last longer.

But eventually, she came down, and she did so trembling and panting, murmuring “Garrus, Garrus, Garrus,” over and over again.

“Right here,” he murmured and used one clawed hand to stroke some thick, red hair away from her face so he could see her, “I’m right here, honey.”

She leant into the hand with a soft sigh, nuzzling it gently.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Was it satisfactory?”

Shepard laughed softly and pushed herself up to look at Garrus.

“It was better than just ‘satisfactory’, it was amazing.”

He leaned down to nuzzle their noses together, making her giggle softly.

“But, I think I could use some medi-gel, unless you want to see me limping around in pain.”

“Maybe I do want that.”

She quirked an eyebrow.

“I didn’t find ‘sadism’ on your list, Vakarian.”

Garrus let out a rumbling laughter and helped her on her feet, noticing her wincing with a pang of guilt.

“I’ll find you some medi-gel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
